A Travis Lily Story
by cassgrl087
Summary: A series of events leading up to and through Travis & Lily’s relationship. Last Chapter up! TravisLily & Rily pairings! COMPLETE
1. Prove it

A Travis Lily Story 

A/N – The first chapter is minimal, I know, so I'm sorry about that. I need it for plot background, you know. I'm updating from school, so next time I can get a pass to get on the internet, I'll upload some more.  

Disclaimer – Unfortunately, I don't own Radio Free Roscoe. If I did, I wouldn't be here telling you this. 

Travis – I think it needs a woman's touch.

Ray – I think _I_  need a woman's touch. 

Chapter One - Then Prove it. 

Three fourths of Radio Free Roscoe was hanging out at Mickey's one night. It was late and hardly anyone was left, so Ray and Robbie found this the perfect time to question Travis on something they've been wondering about. 

"Travis…Why don't you have a girlfriend?" Robbie asked. Startled by the question, Travis raised an eyebrow and squirmed a little in his seat.   
"I dunno. I just...don't." Robbie looked shut down and Ray rolled his eyes. Travis looked up from his book and stared over at Robbie. 

"What is this about?"  He asked and closed his book. 

"Well, Travis, here it is in short." Ray said in his obnoxious manner. Brushing a little of his hair out of his eyes, he continued. "Robbie and I have been wondering. Do you like gu-"

"Gum! Chewing gum." Robbie said quickly. "Do you want some?" Ray rolled his eyes again. Travis looked up, smirking. 

"You guys are wondering if I'm straight?" Robbie nodded guiltily. Travis laughed. "Of course I am." He replied.

"Oh really?" Ray asked smugly. "Then prove it."

**A/N – _I USED TO HAVE A DOG WHO ATE PEANUTS! _**


	2. We'll see about that

Chapter Two: We'll See about that  
  
Like I always say, let the story begin and make that review out to cassgrl087!  
  
"Five, four, three, two," Travis, alter ego Smog, pointed to Lily to begin. She stood and played a few rifts on her guitar and Robbie took over.   
  
"This is 88.1, Radio Free Roscoe. I'm Question Mark and I'm wondering, will Smog ever get a girlfriend?" He laughed, only half joking. It's been this week's thing with Robbie and Ray. Trying to find the perfect girl for Travis. In the back, he shook his head.   
  
"Throughout the week," Ray, also known as Pronto, took over, "My friend Question Mark and I have been trying to find the perfect person for Smog. If you listeners have anything to say about this, call us up and we'll give you a listen." Travis rolled his eyes.   
  
"Maybe this song, Wondering by Good Charlotte will put you in the matchmaking mood." Shady Lane said into her mic and Travis pushed the buttons to play it. He was busy answering phones but when they were back on the air, the lines were lighting up.   
  
"Okay, Matchmaker, you're on the air." Question Mark said.   
  
"Yes. You know who I'd like to see get together?" The femine voice said. "Smog and Shady Lane. Could they be more perfect for each other?"   
  
"Who, this guy and Shady? No way!" Pronto said, to which got a glare from Robbie. "Uh, I mean...what d'you mean, Matchy?"   
  
"I mean, we can practically hear the tension. Seriously guys, just get together already!" Lily blushed profusely as Travis just stroked his chin.   
  
"Uh, thank you Matchmaker for you're...advice....here's River City High with Just a song." Lily stuttered and quickly took off her headphones.   
  
"You know, maybe matchmakers right..." Robbie said, looking from Travis to Lily.   
  
"What are you saying, Robbie? Travis wouldn't like me!" Lily mouthed to Robbie, who laughed.   
  
"We'll see about that." 


	3. Maybe Matchmaker Had A Point

Chapter 3 - Maybe Matchmaker had a point Like I always say.let the chapter begin and make that review out to cassgrl087!! 

"Hey Lily." Travis and Lily were the last two left in the Warehouse and Lily was reading over some lyrics she wrote. 

"Yeah, Travis?" Lily looked up and stared into Travis' gray eyes. It gave her tingles down her spine. 

"Maybe...maybe Matchmaker had a point." She looked nervously from her lyrics back to him. 

"W-what do you mean?" She asked. Travis sat down beside her. 

"Maybe we should, you know, try out the dating thing...?" Lily smiled slightly. 

"Sure. I guess so." She replied as Travis smiled as well. 

"Friday, perhaps?" He asked.   
"Sure. What do you want to do?" 

"Just hang out...I guess." He said as Lily brushed a strand of hair behind her ear. Travis took her hand.   
"Sounds fine to me." 


	4. Everyone Is Winning Except Ray

A Travis Lily Story **Chapter 4 - Everyone's Winning Except Ray**

A/N: I want to make it clear to everyone that in this story, **How to Lose A Girl 1, How To Lose a Girl 2 **&**Written In the Stars **don't exist. Thank you!

Ray got up and got dressed without even thinking about what he was doing. Ever since Travis asked Lily out, it has been one big thing to cover up his feelings for Lily every single day. When he wanted Travis to prove that he was straight...he didn't mean with Lily. Sighing, he arrived at his locker and luckily saw only Robbie waiting for him.

"Hey bro." Robbie said. Ray nodded miserably. "Look," Robbie began, "I know how you feel about Lily, but she's really happy...and Travis is out of his little rut, too."  
"Yeah, yeah, yeah. And everyone's winning except me." Ray slammed his locker shut just in time for Travis and Lily to walk up. They were holding hands. He winced. Why was this so hard?

"Hey Lily." He forced out. "Travis." He didn't look at them and began to walk away. Lily unlocked hands with Travis and followed Ray.

"Ray, what's your deal?" Lily asked, coming behind him

"Nothing. It's nothing."

"I've known you since you were four and I know for a fact this is not nothing." She said. Sighing, Ray turned around and stared into Lily's eyes. He shook his head.

"Never mind." He said. "Just go back to Travis...a-and you're relationship and-"  
"Ray, what is this _about_?!" Lily asked, grabbing Ray in the arm. He stared at her hand and looked back at her.

"Never mind."


	5. He Doesn't Get It

A Travis Lily Story Chapter 5 - He doesn't get it 

_A/N: I felt really bad giving you Chapter 4 with practically nothing in it, so here's my gift to you. I'm expecting reviews now, you know! ;) _

_…Three Weeks Later…._

Lily and Travis were sitting cozily in Mickey's together, which became a staple for them over the past few weeks.

"Lily, this is really hard to say." Travis said,

"That's okay. I'm listening." Lily said eagerly, nodding her head. Ever since she and Travis had been together she felt really happy because she finally had a boyfriend. Sometimes things didn't feel exactly right…but Lily figured it would all work out somehow.

"Okay, we've been dating for a few weeks now. And it's been fun, hanging out with you - alone." Travis began. Lily nodded. He squirmed in his seat. He ran his hands through his hair. He didn't want to hurt Lily. They were really good friends. "It's just...I asked you out the first day...um...because I wanted to uh...it's just that. Okay. Lily, I thought I liked you 'that way'. But. I don't."

"You _what_?" She stared back at him, thinking maybe; maybe this was some sort of joke.

"I would have told you before, but I just..."  
"You don't like me? At all?" Lily was getting up slowly, backing away. This was not going well.

"Lily, don't go." He grabbed her arm but she quickly pulled it away. "C'mon Lily, don't be like this."

"Be like what, Travis?" People were beginning to stare. Lily blinked back tears. "We went out for _three weeks _and you just now figured out that you don't like me?" Before Travis could reply, Lily ran out of Mickey's and covered her face with her hands. Just when she had everything figured out, it all crumbled. She quickly began walking down the street, just wanting to go home so this day would end.

"Lily?" She was stopped by a voice and a gentle hand on her wrist. Turning slowly, she stared into Ray's eyes.

"What do you want, Ray?" She asked miserably.

"I heard what Travis said in there," He said with sympathy. She listened quietly. "And he doesn't get it. He doesn't understand." Ray's grip loosened on Lily's wrist and moved slowly to her hand. She stared at their hands as another tear fell down her cheek. She hastily wiped it away. She hated having Ray see her cry.  She looked up at him only to notice how close he was to her face. Ray couldn't help it. There she was, standing so close to him, crying because Travis broke her heart. He tucked a piece of hair behind her ear and slowly moved in so that his lips touched hers. Just as he began to deepen the kiss, Lily turned her face away so that his nose was to her cheek.

"I have to go." She said quietly as she left.

*****

******

*****

**_Travis/Lily shippers, don't hate me! _**


	6. When You Can't Sleep

**A Travis Lily Story **

**Chapter 6 - When you can't sleep**

A/N: Just to let you know, the chapters are supposed to be short. It's supposed to be glimpses of moments into Lily and Travis' relationship. It's a different style so a lot of you lovely reviewers didn't get it at first. 

The next day Lily walked to school alone and walked straight past Robbie, Travis and Ray who were waiting at her locker. They sighed, staring at each other but Ray chased after her. 

"Lily!" Ray called to her. "Wait up!" Finally she turned around. 

"I'm really sorry for what happened yesterday. I just saw you there, so close, crying..." He paused. "I'm sorry. It shouldn't have happened. Can we pretend like it didn't?" Lily glanced up and smiled a little. 

"Yeah. I guess so. I wish I could pretend like the last three weeks never happened. How could I believe Travis even liked me?" Ray looked at her sympathetically. "But you know Ray, I guess I don't really like him either. Well, I did, but not after yesterday." They stared at each other, a look of pity in Ray's eyes.  "Look," Lily continued, "Can you cover for me at the station? I think I need to take a break." 

"Break? But you're going to come back, right?" 

"Yeah. Of course." She smiled at him. "But uh, just until things with Travis and I cool down. You know, when I can look at him and not want to physically hurt him." She said as they both laughed. 

"Wow Lily, I'm glad you're taking this so well. Surprised, actually." She looked up at him, twirling a strand of hair around her finger. 

"Well, you can do a lot of thinking at night when you can't sleep." 


	7. You Can't Promise That

**A Travis Lily Story **

**Chapter 7 - You Can't Promise that**

"Ray, remember a week or two ago when we kissed outside of Mickey's?" Lily asked nervously. Ray was sitting at his chair, messing with some papers. They were the only two left in the station after Lily's returning show.

"Yeah. I remember." He looked up at her, knowing something was wrong. They haven't talked about it since then. 

"Why...why did you do it?" She was twisting her hands. 

"I don't understand. Why else would I kiss you? Because… I like you." He said, still looking up at her. "A lot." he added as an afterthought. She stared back at him. He stood up. Maybe he shouldn't have said that. What if he screwed everything up again?

"What? Was it the wrong thing to say? I knew it, you don't want to be anymore then just friends. Please don't let this ruin our relationship, Lily, I only-" But he was stopped one again by her lips touching his. He touched her cheek and pulled her closer into him. Lily turned her face away and as Ray looked up he saw a tear fall down her face. 

"Okay, now I'm really confused." He said. Lily just turned her back to him. "Lily? Lil, why are you crying?" He walked up in front of her and wiped a tear off her cheek. "What?" He asked softly. 

"I want to kiss you Ray. I do." She said, still looking at the ground.  
"Then why don't you?" 

"I'm...I'm scared." Her voice shook and she looked away. Ray took her hand and cocked his head. 

"Scared? Of what? I don't bite!" He exclaimed, trying to make her laugh. A faint smile crossed her lips before she continued.

"I'm scared of getting hurt." She said as another tear slipped down her face. She turned away but he gently pulled her back and put his hand under her chin, pulling her gaze up to his. 

"I promise I will _never _hurt you." He told her, staring into her eyes. 

"You can't promise that." She replied, shaking her head. 

"Yes," He said, still looking at her, "I can." 

*****

**The End! **

*****

**A/N: Hey! That's the end, I really hope you enjoyed it! Thank you to all the Rily fans to stuck through thatTravis/Lily part, and also to the Travis/Lily fans who endured all my Rily fluff. It's sad to say you'll never see a true Travis Lily Story coming out of my brain, sorry! Haha. Okay, now to my faithful reviewers, I have to give you credit! **

**  
Thank You: **

**Sam**

**Lalena**

**Danni**

**HPLunatic**

**Darkgirl**

**Twirlgirl04**

**DayDreama4eva12o**

**CladdaghRing**

**Cho9**

**KuntzReaders**

**Cinabun**

**Anime Ambreen**

**Eyes of a Child**

**…If I missed anyone it was purely a mistake.   
THANK YOU!**


End file.
